


Where We Were Born

by Whiyte



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Braytech, Europa, Figure it out yourself, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, Gen, No answers, Questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiyte/pseuds/Whiyte
Summary: As you search through the frozen wastes of Europa, you can't help but stumble upon the faint tracks of someone who once was here.With each step following the tracks, you come closer around an icy cliffside, and you stumble upon a building built by Braytech. It's some kind of backup server, for some of their more recent logs.This is all your Ghost manages to find. Some of it... wasn't meant to be here, but it is.All you can do is read it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. EXPLORATION LOG

**[EXPLORATION LOG #]: 3285**

\--- [LOG OVERVIEW REQUIRED BEFORE REMOVAL, PLEASE REVIEW]  
  


[DATE]: {DATA REMOVED}

[SYSTEM COORDINATES]: {DATA REMOVED}

[PLANETARY COORDINATES]: RA 20H 9M 56S | DEC -20° 8′ 23″

[SHIP CALL-SIGN]: N1X-AVEM

[OCCUPANTS]: Two [2]; One [1] Civilian-type, designation Altium [at], One [1] Ghost-type, designation Ineus [in]

//AUDIO PRESERVED//

//SHIP SYSTEM LOGS SHOW? Y/N

//Y//

//SHIP DESIGNATION SET TO [N1X]//

//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS...//

[N1X-1] HULL DAMAGE, INITIATING RECORDING PARAMETERS

[at-1] [Expletive]. Hard to tell the difference between the planet and debris with this much white and red.

[in-1] You never said you were going to some... some... barren moon!

[N1X-2] LANDING GEAR INITIATED

[at-2] Well, you never asked. I was told that there was something here that's been out of even the eyes of the Fallen sight this entire time.

[N1X-3] HIGH WINDS... RECALCULATING LANDING POSITION…

[in-2] Great... not only am I stuck on a desolate moon of Jupiter, but I'm stuck with a scavenger that follows hunches just for an extra handful of glimmer.

[at-3] Oh, come on, just be glad you're not stuck with a Hunter. 

[in-3] Ever since the Red War? I'd take anything if it meant having someone to- what... is that?

[at-4] See, this isn't some wild hunt.

[in-4] But... all of the Vanguard's archives marked this planet as uninhabited. No records show as much as a footprint here.

[at-5] And that means?

[in-5] Who was your informant? If you don't mind me asking.

[at-6] I don't know, most of the jobs I do are kept under the table. I pay for info, and they give it to me. This one was... more expensive than the others to say the least.

[in-6] How expensive is the info usually?

[at-7] I wouldn't be buying fake access codes to leave the city if it wasn't worth it.

[in-7] That's not what I- did you say _fake_ access codes? How did- Hey! I'm talking to you and you're-

[at-8] Hey, Eyeball. You're not going to find your Guardian floating in my ship. So are you going to come or not?

[in-9] ...*groans* 

// 3h48m of silence cut //

[N1X-4] OCCUPANTS DETECTED OUTSIDE... ERROR, FAILED TO RECOGNIZE OCCUPANT DESIGNATIONS, PLEASE TRY AGAIN.

// 4h37m of silence cut //

[N1X-5] OCCUPANTS DETECTED OUTSIDE. Four [4]; One [1] Civilian-type, *designation Altium-2 [at2], One [1] Ghost-type, designation Ineus [in], Two [2] DATA NOT FOUND, designation [N/A].

// * VOCAL PATTERNS MATCH WITH [at]. IF THIS IS AN ERROR, PLEASE RUN SHIP DIAGNOSTICS AND CONTACT //

[at2-1] [Expletive]! Go! I've got you covered.

[in-10] Alright. Getting the ship started. Just get in! We can make it!

[at2-2] I have to make sure... none of these…

[in-11] Altium?

[N1X-6] GHOST AUTOMATED CONTROL DETECTED... 

//ACCESS CODES: VERIFIED... DESTINATION: VANGUARD... 

RAMP: CLOSING

NLS DRIVE: ACTIVATING... 

AUTOPILOT: ACTIVE…

AUTOPILOT DESTINATION: EARTH...

HULL DAMAGE: MINIMAL…//

[in-12] We're out! Are you still there...? Altium?

[at2-3] This... isn't blood…

[N1X-7] OCCUPANTS DETECTED: One [1] Ghost-type, designation Ineus [in]

[in-13] Altium! You're... no no no. This... can't be real. But, if it" there then…

[N1X-8] OCCUPANTS DETECTED. Two [2]; One [1] Guardian-type, designation [DATA NOT FOUND] [N/A], One [1] Ghost-type, designation Ineus [in]

[in-14] Altium? Can you hear me?

[N/A] Who's... Altium?

//LOG PAUSED//

//ERASE LOG? [Y/N]//

//Y//

//ARE YOU SURE? [Y/N]//

//WARNING: LAST IMPUT DETECTED: Five [5] MINUTES AGO//

//SHUTTING DOWN...//


	2. DEEP MEMORIES

_Your Ghost flutters onto the next server disc, but they can't find much in the way of intelligible data.  
  
"Hold on... it's almost like there's a file... clogging up the rest. Let me see if I can... can..." Your Ghost says with a strained tone as they root themselves deep into the server, their shell expanding apart and shaking, as if to emphasize a struggle.  
  
"There!" They say with a heaved sigh. "I fixed the root directory, the whole OS was encoded. Anyways, this next file is... a query log for a list of searches... made after the Red War. I'll make a copy for us, it might have something interesting."  
_

* * *

  
**Welcome, User!**

**Scanning for Exo Mind Access Keys...**

**ERROR! Backup Server Access Keys not found...**

**ERROR! Backup Server Access Key Information not found...**

**Processing...**

**Exo Mind Access Keys not found... Access Key Information not found...**

**Granting temporary Admin Privileges...**

**Time since last access log: 1,114 days...**

**Time since first access log: ERROR! Log Data Corrupt. Please contact a Lab Technician for further information...**

**Loading last access log. Performed by: 41-6C-74-69-75-6D**

**/////////**

**Welcome, ������!**

**Please ENTER search query...**

_WHERE?_

**Processing...**

**Entry not sufficient enough... please specify...**

_WHERE AM I?_

**Processing...**

**You are currently on Level 12, accessing Terminal 24 inside-**

**Please ENTER search query...**

_WHERE IS INEUS?  
_

_**Processing...** _

**Checking Braytech Logs... ERROR: User not found...**

_OUT_

_**Processing...** _

**Entry not sufficient enough... please-**

_WHERE?_

**Processing...**

**Entry not sufficie-**

_Where is my body?_

**Processing...**

**Scanning Exo Mind... Processing User Location...**

**Location:[D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3l5X2hHOw4&ab_channel=ArcticK9)-**

* * *

_"Strange..." Your Ghost begins suddenly. Before you can ask what happened, they turn to you, an unnerved look on their face as the shell twists and turns, as if to imitate a furrowed brow.  
  
"Everything was working just fine, but it's almost like the system regurgitated everything I put in after a minute. I managed to keep a hold of the name... but it doesn't seem right. Maybe it's encoded? You think the cryptarchy knows something about this?"  
  
There's a silence between you both, as you think on what to do next, before your Ghost picks up another Fallen squad heading close to your location._

_"Right... I'll see what else I can dig out of this server later. Let's get back out there."_


End file.
